Yoru Tsuki 夜月
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: OneShot. First in the TYL!Verse 27 Version . Sawada Tsunayoshi does know the dangers of this plan. But then really, after living with a killer Hitman for 3 years and becoming a Mafia boss, what is this little risk to him? TYL!18xTYL!27 Rating changed


**Yoru Tsuki  
****夜月**

Summary: OneShot. First in the TYL! Verse (27 Version). Sawada Tsunayoshi does know the dangers of this plan. But then really, after living with a killer Hitman for 3 years and becoming a Mafia boss, what is this little risk to him? No one wants to die, and Tsuna is no different. It was for his existence.

Pairings: TYL!18xTYL!27

Focus: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyouya (Both TYL!)

**Warnings: Implied character death, implied boyxboy action, slight blood play and violence. Angst, can't forget the angst. XD. **

Rating: T (Update: 6 March – I reviewed this over and over, and decided, M is too much, so I changed the rating. :P. Peace people, peace. I also fixed some lyric errors. XD)

Shiroi: So this came about when I was reading my _(uncompleted)_ first chapter of 'Life' and planning for Hibari's Verse and listening to 'Yoru Tsuki' –damn it-, I really wanted to write something for the older Tsuna, since he won't be making any appearance until Hibari's Verse (And that's only the first chapter.) XD. Though the song in general fits older Hibari better. LOL!

Disclaimer: It's _fan_fiction, go figure. I don't own Hoshimura Mai's 'Yoru Tsuki' either.

Note: The lyrics are not in order, I rearranged them. Also, this is NOT beta read! (Not surprising, XP) There also might be spoilers for the Hibari Verse, but I don't think you guys mind, right?

Enjoy! :D

* * *

かすみ行く思い出のページをめくり  
_Kasumi yuku omoi de no PEEJI wo mekuri_  
(Flipping through the pages of my faded memory,)

しまい込んだ思いのたけを打ち明けよう  
_Shimaikonda omoi no dake wo uchiakeyou_  
(I will open up all the feelings that I tucked away.)

--

"So it's decided?" a soft and usually unsure voice asked, surprisingly serious; it's fitting, considering the problem at hand.

"Yeah, is there any other way that you can think of, Shouichi?" A stern voice asked, it was certainly male, no doubt. But there was a certain strike to it that made it sound feminine.

"No, Tsunayoshi-san, but… are you sure you don't need to inform Hibari about this?" a sigh was heard, before the other continued. "I never said anything about not telling Kyouya about this, in fact, he should be here now."

As if on cue, footsteps were heard in the hallway and a while later, the elegantly decorated door swung open, revealing the Vongola Decimo's proud Cloud Guardian. The man didn't even spare the russet-haired male a look; instead, the piercing stare fell onto the Vongola Decimo himself.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Kyouya." The Mafia boss smiled, it wasn't as big, bright or innocent as it used to be, but considering the world that they were in, innocence was like a silver bullet that could lead any big, bad creature to its death. There was no way you could be innocent and still have that much power in the mafia world. The end for you was only destruction, and death was nicer and less painful compared to others these days.

--

汚れなき、何よりも大事なものに  
_Kegarenaki, nani yori mo daiji na mono ni_  
(Innocence, more precious than anything)

出会えたら目の前の世界は変わる  
_Deaetara me no mae no sekai ha kawaru_  
(Once encountered, changes the world that we see)

--

"So what do you need me for?" The cool gaze left his warmer one then, to land on the other with russet red hair. Irie Shouichi shifted uncomfortably, he knew how protective Hibari was over the brunette, would the older even approve of the plan?

"Kyouya, we need to speak to you about something."

* * *

Irie turned away grimly from the door that the Cloud Guardian just walked (-cough-stormed-cough-) out of.

"You really went to the point huh?" The other's mouth opened in a reply that Irie didn't catch. "Is that really alright?" He inwardly winced when he saw the other clench his hands tightly, knuckles turning white.

He sighed, there was nothing he could do, this was cruel yes, but it was for their future's sake. He nodded and muttered a goodbye, then strode out of the room calmly.

He can only pray for their lives now, both the innocent and the guilty ones.

The plan was in motion.

* * *

After Irie left, the brunette went around the room calmly, burning away all the files containing even a trace of the great plan. If his Guardians can't find it, his home tutor can't find it, Byakuran cannot and wouldn't find it either, no matter how much power he had.

Byakuran. Just the name of the Millefiore's boss made him mad, and he rarely got that far so as to want to kill a person. The white haired guy was an exception; he had killed so many people in his alternate existences, and also placed the Tre-Ni-Sette in danger by controlling Uni. The latter problem was stalled a little while with Tsuna destroying the Vongola Rings. Reborn and the other cursed babies had tried to stop him at first, but as the Non Tre-Ni-Sette grew stronger and they grew weaker, it was the only way.

The destruction of the rings brought the Vongola another problem, and that was defeating Byakuran. Without the Vongola Rings, they couldn't last against the Mare Rings of the Millefiore, it was troublesome.

Until Irie proposed a solution

Tsuna had rejected the idea of bringing his ten years younger self over at first, even though it was fated for him, but after knowing that Byakuran was going to bring his younger self and his Guardians over for the Vongola Ring, he had snapped.

It was going to destroy his younger self's innocence completely, he'd been there, done that, and had experienced the pain of fighting against Byakuran first hand. It wasn't something he wanted his younger self to go through.

But what other choices did he have?

It was a 'either do or die' choice, and Tsuna chose to exist, no matter how selfish that may sound. Any sane human would want to exist, right?

Tsuna wasn't a god, he's human too.

That is why his younger self would win, and continue his' existence.

--

人が生まれてくる意味、  
_Hito ga umarete kuru imi_  
(The reason for our existence,)

遠い古も未来も  
_Tooi inishie mo mirai mo_  
(in past and future)

きっと同じ  
_Kitto onaji_  
(are surely the same.)

--

The door opened, shattering Tsuna's train of thought like how a mirror would. His head snapped up automatically.

"Kyouya." Sure enough, it was the Cloud Guardian who was leaning against the door, composed blue-grey eyes watched his every move.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The younger winced outwardly, and a nasty smirk slid up to the other's handsome face, the older sounded angry, very angry. From Tsuna's first hand experiences with his Cloud Guardian throughout his life, it meant something bad for him.

"Yes?" He eyed the burning pile at the corner of his vision, and noticed that the other's gaze was on them as well.

"So you're going to kill yourself?" He glared, "it's not as bad as 'killing yourself' Kyouya! I'm just… I'm just…"

"Just what Tsunayoshi?" The cold voice cut in, and Tsuna bit his lip. His Cloud Guardian always made him feel this way; unsure, weak and exposed. It was how he saw Hibari, confident, strong and dominant and a very dangerous predator. He had that kind of effect on people, especially those of higher power, like Tsuna.

"Well?" The taller strode towards him, and Tsuna took a step back, not answering, because he had no idea what the answer was either. They were so close now, lips almost touching, Tsuna's breath hitched and their lips met.

The kiss, soft and caring, slowly morphed into a heavy and passionate make out session. They somehow made it to Hibari's room and his bed. Jackets tossed around carelessly, coloured dress-shirts shed and zippers forced opened along the way.

The act itself wasn't caring. Tsuna wasn't surprised; this was just the way Hibari was, so he let the other take control and let the other bring him into a world of pain and pleasure where he doesn't have to worry about anything, even if it's just for a short while. Everything that they were doing was just an illusion to cover up the cruel reality, an illusion even Mukuro can't cast, and Hibari can't fight against.

--

人が持つ弱さもろさ  
_Hito ga motsu yowasa morosa_  
(We're weak and fragile.)

目をそらすことはできない  
_Me wo sorasu koto ha dekinai  
_(Yet, we never turn our eyes away)

尊さゆえ  
_Toutosa yue_  
(because of that.)

--

When they finally parted from their activities, Tsuna felt as if that reality came knocking on his door again, mocking him; he turned to Hibari, who tossed him a towel. He took it silently, and the older lifted his chin and softly kissed him again. Tsuna then closed his eyes and strode into the bathroom calmly.

The feel of water splattering against his skin felt good, he sighed in content, and leaned on to the tiled wall. He hissed when a searing pain went through his shoulders. Right, that, Hibari had slammed him hard against the wall right before they entered the bedroom; Tsuna was actually surprised that he didn't get a concussion. Years of getting beaten and fighting helped, though.

He sighed at the remembrance and began washing himself, wincing when his nimble fingers brushed by one of the many marks Hibari had left on his neck; he absently rubbed the leftover blood on the wound away.

Hibari loved to leave marks on him, it declared that Tsuna was his inferior, the Vongola Decimo didn't mind it at all, although Gokudera did blow a few fuses when he saw the marks on his precious Jyuudaime.

He didn't mind the pain that came with it either, it helped him to relief his stress; knowing that he got these marks not because of fighting somehow relaxed him.

When he finally exited the bathroom, Hibari was dressed in his normal black yukata, sitting on the bed (which Tsuna noticed had its lining changed), and reading a book. The Cloud Guardian didn't look up and handed him a smaller yukata; clutching the blue towel tighter, Tsuna accepted it without a word.

After changing into the black clothing (which was still too big for him), he glanced at the clock. Three in the morning, it was late already, and Reborn wouldn't like it if he was late tomorrow.

Walking towards the window and pushing the curtains away, he glanced out of the window and stared at the full moon. It reminded him of the Namimori Shrine, of Namimori, of Japan, of his mother, father, and of everything that he was going to lose, together with his own life.

--

あなたを愛しく想う夜には  
_Anata wo itoshiku omou yoru ni ha_  
(On the night that I long for your love,)

窓辺をぼんやり月が照らす  
_Madobe wo bon'yari tsuki ga terasu_  
(the moon shines through the window)

--

Finally Hibari spoke, as if reading his thoughts, "you do realise that if you – our younger selves fail, we'll never be here ever again, right?" Tsuna nodded, still not meeting Hibari's calculating gaze.

"You'll lose her." Tsuna flinched, he knew who 'her' was, Sasagawa Kyoko, how could both of them ever forget? Tsuna's first love and Hibari's most hated person (secretly), he'll lose every single one of his friends, family and loved ones, not just her.

"My younger self will need that sacrifice." He answered, putting on a defense.

"What about you?" he flinched again, he knew it was coming, he knew that he would be the one hurting in the end. Silently, he released the curtains, and climbed slowly onto the bed. Hibari placed his bookmark onto the book and closed it.

Their lips met in another kiss, this one was for comfort though. Tsuna needed it and Hibari knew it. Nothing was said as they broke apart; Tsuna felt tears welling up in his eyes as he stared up into blue-grey ones, and the stoic Guardian caressed his cheeks and wiped it away.

That night, Hibari held onto Tsuna as he wept, because they knew, when the paradox begins, they will both lose something.

Each other

_The plan is in action, a life will be taken, and innocence will be reborn._

--

あなたの幸せ願う夜には  
_Anata no shiawase negau yoru ni ha_  
(On the night that I wish for your happiness,)

水面にぼんやり月が揺れる  
_Minamo ni bon'yari tsuki ga yureru_  
(the moon's reflection flickers on the water surface.)

-Owari ; 終わり-

* * *

Shiroi: Err, so was this good? O_o I have absolutely no idea how I did, or if it even made any sense; tried to make both of them as in character as possible. Also have you guys noticed that my story rating is getting higher? ... Wao...

About my slowness in updating, blame school! I'm as busy as a bee nowadays. But this fic was meant to be short, it started as a drabble actually. XD.

Also, for those who are interested in my 'Boss, What About Hibari' fic, the summaries and planning for the story is up. http : / / xshiroi-chan(dot)livejournal(dot)com/3968(dot)html . It's not going to be up so fast though. As I've said, I'm BUSY!!!

About the 2 Verse Trilogy, Life is going to be up when I finish the chapter, probably somewhere during the middle of March, (Yes, late I know!) Meri Kuri's next update isn't even planned out yet (-.-') and Boss, What About Hibari will be up when I actually have time to write. Damn school!

If you all want the link to the summary for the Trilogies, it's here. http : / / xshiroi-chan(dot)livejournal(dot)com/1819(dot)html

ANNNND! HAVE YOU GUYS READ CHAPTER 278?! OhMiGawd, there's a G27 scene in there! Very OoC for Giotto, but bleah, it's on page 9, and Giotto looks so cool! (Byakuran gets pawn-ed by Tsu-chan, yay!) Go. And. Read! XD

Now, I think I'm done ranting. XD; See you and Review! –points to button and winks- (Flames will be used to burn Tsuna's documents. O_o)


End file.
